1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of splicing film such as original motion picture film negatives. The improved method provides a quick and efficient way to splice the original motion picture film negative in such a fashion that no frames of film footage are lost as a result of the splice. The present invention also provides an inexpensive as well as efficient process for splicing film negative with no loss of film footage.
2. Background of the Invention
After the film for a motion picture of video tape has been shot, the film must then be edited in order to create the final product. Editing can improve almost any film, no matter how carefully it has been shot. The film maker examines the work scene by scene, or even frame by frame, looking for places to add or cut material. A poorly exposed piece of film can be eliminated. Undesired parts of a film can be eliminated with an editing set. The operator runs the film through a viewer to see the enlarged film on a screen. He marks the unwanted parts and removes the film from the viewer. Then he uses a splicer to cut the parts from the film. He then uses a special tape to join the ends.
Splicing is the method joining two lengths of cine film or magnetic tape during editing or to repair breaks in the film. A good splice should be at least as strong as the original material and it should run through the equipment without any noticeable hitch. A splice can be made by hand or by using a more or less automatic splicing jig. The splicing jig makes a quicker and more accurate job. When joining lengths of film, it is not enough to make a strong and accurately lined up joint; the spacing of the sprocket holes must be maintained from one side of the splice to the other.
After a motion picture film is shot in the camera, a positive print is made from the original negative. The director or producer work from the positive print and make the decision as to what frames of film should be removed and also decide in what sequence the frames of film should be run. Specific instructions are then provided to the negative cutters who must then cut the original motion picture film negative to conform to the desires of the film director or producer. Since this is the original picture negative, once a frame is lost it is gone forever. In conventional negative cutting techniques, the original picture negative is cut down the center of a frame and then adjoining ends of film are overlapped when the splice is made. As a result, at least two frames of film must be lost during the negative cutting and splicing process at the location of each splice.
In general, there are presently three basic types of splicing techniques which are known for splicing original picture negatives. The most common is the overlap-cement splice. The usual way is to cut the ends of the film negative square and join them by lapping one over the other. This type of splice requires that the end of one film piece overlap the end of another film piece. In order to splice or join these pieces together, the emulsion must be scraped off along the overlapping area of one piece, the surfaces softened with cement, and the two pieces of film clamped firmly together. The two pieces spliced in this manner are actually welded together--the film cement causes one film base to weld into the other film base. A major drawback to using this type of splice is that at least two frames and sometimes several frames of film must be lost during this splicing process because of the overlap. If the splice must be made at a critical portion of the film and it would cost a lot of money to reshoot this scene, the loss of these frames could create a severe problem.
A second method of splicing film negative is the Pressure-Sensitive Perforated Tape method. This type of splice repairs or joins all types of film by mechanically applying a clear mylar tape, coated on one side with a pressure-sensitive adhesive. This tape is also perforated to match the film to be spliced. This method also has several disadvantages. These types of mylar tapes are more expensive per splice than the overlap cement type. Also, the frame-line cut prohibits later resplicing by overlap cement. In addition, this type of splice should not be used for film to be printed because the tape will shown on the screen. Finally, this type of splice is usually only adequate as a temporary splice and therefore is not truly appropriate for the permanent type of splice required for original motion picture film negatives.
A third method is the Guillotine-Tape Splice. The guillotine splicer uses mylar tape to make butt-type straight or diagonal splices. In this process, the film negative is laid on the register pins on the recessed splicing block, then the mylar tape is positioned at right angles to the film, and then the tape is pulled out across the open splice. With two quick strokes of the guillotine handle, the applied tape is perforated and cut to conform to the film. A major disadvantage of this method is that a good sprocket hole is not always achieved by this cutting process and this causes the film to "lose the loop" in the projector. Therefore, this splicing method should not be used for film to be printed and therefore not appropriate for quality original picture negatives. Once again, this type of splice is primarily used as a temporary splice and is not adequate for the permanent type of splice required for original motion picture film negative.
Therefore, the prior art does not disclose a quick, efficient and inexpensive method of splicing original motion picture film negatives in such a fashion that no frames of film footage are lost as a result of the splice and which will permit resplicing of the area if necessary. Further, only the overlap method known in the prior art is truly effective as a permanent splice which is required for original motion picture film negatives.